


Forgotten Memories

by cookieboo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Forget-Me-Not, Haikyuu - Freeform, Nekoma, XReader, childhood AU, hq!!, kurooxreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookieboo/pseuds/cookieboo
Summary: Forget Me Not Disease: when the person you love falls in love with someone else, you slowly begin losing memories of them.When [ f/n ]'s fear became true, she made sure to capture every loving memory of everyone she loved through film. And as the clock kept ticking, the more she wished she could've just told him sooner.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Forgotten Memories

**_Forget Me Not Disease:_** when the person you love falls in love with someone else, you slowly begin losing memories of them.

The ‘Forget Me Not’ disease was something that [ f/n ] was well aware of. It was something her friends and classmates would talk about, everyone having similar fears of developing feelings. But like every human being, feelings end up being developed naturally. 

And just like [ f/n ] feared, she had _also_ developed feelings naturally over time. 

The person that she fell for happened to be her childhood friend, Kuroo Tetsurou. Her next-door neighbor, fabulous athlete and a tall scientific nerd. With his goofy personality, [ f/n ] ended up loving this man for the kindness that he gave. She knew that she shouldn’t because of the main risk she feared, but as she spent more time with him, the more her heart moved.

So to resolve her fear, she resorted to photography. With every moment that she had with Kuroo, she made sure to capture it with film. And it turned out that she loved doing it. Her room was filled with different types of photos of memories she’s experienced inside and outside of campus. But the most memorable one was the time when the boys volleyball team visited the girl’s team while cheering them on for nationals. [ f/n ] ended up having the winning spike that day and both teams were pressed against each other, trying to be in frame while Kuroo had lifted [ f/n ] onto his shoulders as she held the trophy in the air. 

Memories like that lived in [ f/n ]’s mind forever, especially since Kuroo was genuinely proud of her that day. As she saw his smile, she could remember the way her heart raced when he said: _“I’m so god damn proud of you, [ n/n ]-chan!!”_

But just like dreams, memories can only last so long. 

It had started to become a pattern, [ f/n ] watching Kuroo attending her games less and being unavailable to walk home together. She didn’t want to overthink it, but the less amount of time she saw him, it made her anxious. And one day: she saw it. 

Nekoma’s boys volleyball team made it to semifinals during the National Highschool League in Tokyo so [ f/n ] and her teammates decided to go watch. As she was making small conversations with them, she noticed a beautiful blonde haired woman clapping alongside Yamamoto’s younger sister. As [ f/n ] looked at her with a bit of confusion, their attention was brought over by the sound of the referee’s whistle. Looking over, Nekoma had received another point, the boy’s cheer clear as day as they huddled together to give each other high fives. Kuroo turned his head to look at the stands, making [ f/n ]’s heart race when they made eye contact. But before she could lift her hand to wave, his gaze shifted and landed on the beautiful woman, waving at her instead. Her giggle echoes throughout the loud gym before she waves back, a clear blush on her cheeks. 

[ f/n ]’s lips parted as she tried to breathe, a chill running down her spine as some of her teammates noticed the interaction as well. The others caught on and quickly comforted her, [ f/n ] quickly shaking the uneasiness away before giving her friends a small smile. 

“Are you okay, [ f/n ]-chan?”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry! I’m sure it’s just a coincidence. Let’s go take our seats so we don’t miss the rest of the match!” Her teammates knew that she was hurting, unable to say a word as they just watched her act normal. 

Despite the loss Nekoma’s team went through, Kuroo held his head high and did his best to bring up their spirits. Giving a speech that helped lift the mood, they were soon released to take a break until their next match. Taking the chance, [ f/n ] stood from her seat to speak with Kuroo and give him the good luck charm she bought but only turned the corner to see the same blonde haired woman. They spoke to each other with bright smiles on their faces, Kuroo rubbing the back of his neck while he laughed at something she had said. Quickly hiding behind the corner, she clenched the charm and brought it towards her chest, feeling her eyes sting. 

And just like what her friend’s had discussed, she could feel a mental timer go off in her mind as her heart broke from the sound of his laughter. 

With each passing day, [ f/n ] would come home and stare at the pictures she’s taken while writing down her favorite memories in a journal. Tears would stream down her cheeks as she was only causing herself more pain, remembering all of the little things that she fell in love with about him. And as much as she wanted to keep her memories, she could feel them starting to fade away each night she went to bed. With this discovery, [ f/n ] went the last few days with no sleep, dark circles forming under her eyes and continuously yawning in class. 

Letting out another yawn, she hears someone chuckle not too far away. Making eye contact with dark colored eyes, [ f/n ] looks up towards the middle blocker as he adjusts the bag on his shoulder.

“Have you not been sleeping? You do realize that you guys have a tournament coming up this weekend, right?”

“Yeah well, you can ask Kyota-sensei to decrease the amount of homework he gives. It’s so tedious.” [ f/n ] replies as she meets up with Kuroo in the hallway. They both walk together towards the gym, passing by a few other students before noticing some of the other players in sight. The comfortable silence was soon broken when Kuroo called out her name, making her look back at him in confusion. 

“Don’t wait for me today after practice. I actually have plans later..”

“Later? With who?”

Kuroo didn’t respond right away, only turning away from [ f/n ]’s gaze and letting out a nervous chuckle while his cheeks blossomed with a blush. From the expression he made, [ f/n ]’s heart broke because she knew it was time.

Filling the silence with a forced laugh, she gently nudges her elbow towards his arm and gives him a goofy grin. Kuroo merely laughs more and playfully shoves her away, shaking his head during the process.

“Okay, you caught me. Just don’t make fun of me, alright? I’m nervous as heck.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure she’ll agree. Just make sure to not cry when she accepts your dumbass, okay?”

“Hey! You know that crying isn’t my thing right?”

“Oh please, I’ve seen you cry so many times, Tetsu. It’s your signature expression on my phone.”

“You’re an exception since you’re my best friend, stupid. I won’t cry, I swear.” Forcing another laugh, she stops within her tracks and watches him take a few more steps ahead before turning to look at her direction. 

“Good luck and I better see a ton of pictures in return, okay?” Kuroo stares at her before smiling in return, the male reaching over to ruffle her hair. She grunts in return, swatting his hand away so that she could fix her hair.

“You bet. I’ll see you later, [ n/n ]-chan.”

“Bye Tetsu..” Lifting her hand to wave back, she watches him face forward and leaving her side as her open hand slowly clenches closed. As the door Kuroo went through started to close, she let herself go with each passing second and slowly crumbled. “I love you..”

As she whispered her apology, fatigue had suddenly hit her and caused her to feel nauseous. Pressing her hand against her temple, she leaned against the hallway and slowly slid to the floor as she could hear a few shouts of her name in the distance. As she tried to keep her eyes open, all she saw was a few of her teammates running towards her before she completely blacked out. 

  
  


**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

  
  


The home was quiet, a [ h/c ] woman reading a book in the living room as she awaits for the kettle to finish heating up the water. As she was occupying herself, a soft knock was heard, quickly catching her attention. Placing her bookmark into the spine of the book, she puts it down and heads towards the front of the house to open the door. Behind it, she was met with Kenma holding a small basket of [ f/n ]’s favorite snacks and his mother right behind him. 

“Ah, Kozume-san. How are you?”

“I’m good, how is [ f/n ]-chan?”

“She’s resting at the moment, please come inside.”

Once the Kozume’s were inside, Kenma watches the two women interact and have their own conversation. But as Kenma was about to follow them towards the living room, he heard some soft music coming from the second floor of the house. Looking towards that direction, [ f/n ]’s mother was also quick to notice as she turned around to face Kenma.

“It seems like she’s woken up. Why don’t you go say hi to her, Kenma-kun?”

“Thank you..”

Kenma makes his way up the stairs, both his mother and [ f/n ]’s mother standing by as they watched him leave. Once they were alone, the [ h/c ] haired woman guided Mrs. Kozume inside and let her take a seat.

“Is she doing well?”

“It hasn’t been long since she broke out from the fever, but I would catch her staring at the pictures she took for a really long time.”

“It’s sad that she prepared herself for this..” Whispering to herself, [ f/n ]’s mother places a cup of tea and some cookies on the table. Taking a seat in front of her, she lets out a soft sight before looking down at her own cup. Rubbing the fine china within her grasp, Mrs. Kozume reaches out and places her hand on top of her arm. Looking at her in return, she smiles before giving her arm a reassuring squeeze.

“[ f/n ]-chan is a strong girl, I’m sure she’ll be just fine. And if something happens, I’m sure Kenma will be there to help her.”

“Yes..you’re right. I just hope that she doesn’t shoulder it on her own..”

The [ h/c ] haired mother replies as she lets out a small smile. Looking towards the small flower vase on the island by her kitchen, the soft breeze coming from the window gently brushes against the Forget-Me-Not flowers. 

As the Mothers were talking amongst themselves again, Kenma makes his way up towards the second floor and hears a soft acoustic guitar tune. He takes a deep breath before knocking on the door, hearing [ f/n ]’s voice on the other end. He lets himself in, closing the door behind him as he faces the [ h/c ] haired girl sitting on her bed. Immediately recognizing who it was, she smiles and places her guitar down, greeting him properly this time.

“I didn’t know you were planning on coming over today, Kenma.”

“I was planning on visiting earlier, but your work was starting to pile up on your desk. Your classmates told me to give these to you too.”

Kenma places down a box of things on the end of her bed, [ f/n ] reaching over to check the contents inside. As she sorts through all the ‘Miss You!’ cards, homework and snacks, Kenma looks around her room and notices something different. Taking a closer observation, he slowly approaches her wall of photos and notices that a few slots were missing.

“What happened to the rest of the pictures you took?”

“Ah, I put them in a box. Why? Did you want to take one?”

“No I’m just..asking..”

“Ah! That reminds me! I wanted to ask if you knew who this was? They were in the majority of my pictures but I don’t really recognize him from anywhere.” Finally leaving her bed, she goes to her closet and grabs the box she mentioned. She places the tin box on her desk as she lifts the lid, exposing Kenma of all the pictures she had on her wall previously. She took a hold of the picture when her team won nationals, [ f/n ] sitting on top of Kuroo’s shoulders as she held the trophy nice and high.

“Do you know who this one is?”

[ f/n ] stands next to Kenma as they look at the picture, her finger pointing towards their childhood friend. Kenma stares before looking away and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Unsure what to say, [ f/n ] looks at him as she places the photo down and smiles at him.

“It’s okay if you don’t know him, Kenma. I just find it weird that he’s in a ton of these photos.” As she looks down at the box, she runs her fingers against all of the photos she took down. She grazes her finger against another, staring at the smiling face of the stranger. While staring, she can always feel her heart ache, feeling the urge to remember something that was previously important.

“I don’t know why, but every time I see pictures of him, I feel the urge to say his name. He must’ve been important if he’s in so many of these photos. Just..”

As she spoke to herself, Kenma intently listened as he observed her actions. He didn’t know what else to say in this situation so he just listened to her rant, watching her laugh to herself sometimes. But as she exhales a chuckle, her voice cracks just a bit as she quickly reaches up to feel tears building up again.

“Who is he and why does he seem so important to me, Kenma?”

The 2nd year looks down at her before removing his jacket and places it on top of her head. He guides her head to lean on his shoulder, feeling [ f/n ] nuzzle against him for comfort as he hears a few sniffles coming her way. Kenma continues to sit there quietly as he leans his head on top of hers, waiting for her to finish crying before speaking again.

“If you want, I can introduce you to him if that will jog your memory or something.”

“...”

“..when you’re ready of course.” Feeling her nod against his shoulder, she huffs a sigh before wrapping her arm around his. Kenma sighs himself, looking across the room to recognize the time.

“You better come back soon or else your coach is going to be upset even more.”

“Wha-!? She should at least cut me some slack! I suffered a fever!” [ f/n ] begins to pout as she pulls away from Kenma to cross her arms over her chest. Seeing that she was feeling better made him smile just a bit, the [ h/c ] haired girl making eye contact with him before returning the smile. 

“Thanks Kenma. I don’t really like crying that much but I’m grateful that I have someone like you for stuff like this.”

Kenma then recalls all of the moments [ f/n ] had cried to him, seeking comfort when in actuality, Kuroo was the one who made sure that she was okay in the end. He lets out a soft sigh before ruffling her hair, [ f/n ] whining and telling him to stop. As he pulls away, he rises from where he sat and walks towards her door, placing his hand on the door knob.

“I think our mom’s are almost done with dinner so hurry up and change to join us.” As [ f/n ] was about to gather some clothes in the closet to change into, Kenma calls out to her and catches her attention again. 

“Once you feel better, I’ll do my best to explain everything again. But for now, just get some rest and don’t over exert yourself..”

After making his final statement, he leaves [ f/n ]’s room, standing in the hallway as he started at his feet. Closing his eyes, he lets out a sigh before taking out his PSP to distract himself again. Returning back to [ f/n ] she lets out a relieved sigh as she changes into new clothes. But as she fixes the hem of her skirt, she stares at herself in the mirror as her hair was the first thing that caught her eye. The long strands had stopped on top of the counter, lucious [ h/c ] colored hair being combed by her own fingers. Slightly bothered at how long it was, she brushes her fingers over the scissors and grabs it. But as she was about to take a strand to snip, she stops herself and glances at herself through the mirror again.

Staring at herself, she sighs before placing the scissors down and brushing the hair aside. She lets out an annoyed sigh as she leans forward and leans her elbows on the counter, still staring at herself. Her eyes were still a bit puffy from crying earlier, but she’s never observed how dull her [ e/c ] colored eyes were.

“What did you do to make me forget who you were? You seemed so..important..yet I can’t figure you out..” She sighs once more before fixing herself up and leaving to meet up with Kenma downstairs. 

Within a few more days of rest, [ f/n ] was able to go back to school and continue her school life with her friends. Her friends welcomed her back, greeting her with small gifts as well as notes from previous class sessions that she missed. After finally meeting with her teachers to turn in her missing assignments, she leaves the teachers office and closes the door in front of her. After a few seconds, she lets out a relieved sigh and stretches her arms towards the ceiling. 

“Well that’s all taken care of, I should get ready for practice..”

As she turned her head to look out the window, she was unaware of someone’s footsteps behind her until she heard the familiar sound of rubber shoes squeaking once it had grip. Blinking from surprise, she turned around to see who it was and was met with a male student with unruly like hair. He stared at her for a second before recognizing him just a bit. 

“Ah, you’re Kenma’s friend!” The student didn't respond as he continued to stare, watching [ f/n ] walk up to him with a smile. She sticks her hand out in front of him as her other hand slightly scratches her cheek, meeting his gaze shyly.

“Kenma’s a childhood friend of mine and I was talking to him if he recognized you or anything. He said he was going to introduce me to you, but I guess we met sooner than later. I’m [ l/n ] [ f/n ], you?”

Not saying a word, all he did was stare and that confused her. Tilting her head to the side, he quickly caught himself before wrapping his hand around hers, giving her an awkward smile.

“Kuroo Tetsurou. 3rd year and captain of the boys volleyball team. It’s nice to meet you..”

“Ah, so _you’re_ the captain! Me too! What a coincidence, isn’t it? Well, it was nice meeting you Kuroo-kun. I have to get to practice before the coach yells at me again. You have a good one.” After shaking his hand softly, she pulls away and turns around to make her way towards the gym. But as Kuroo watched her walk away, he was unaware of the girl softly whispering his name to herself as if there was some sort of familiarity to it.


End file.
